Swords and Words
by Fyras14
Summary: Having a sword doesn't make you a hero. A random one-shot. Spoilers for final battle of TP.


Fyras14: Hello, everyone...I hope you enjoy this random one-shot that was in my mind. At first, I thought of doing a Lineback one-shot, but then, gave up, having no inspiration. Then, this came to mind...I hope you all enjoy

SPOILERS FOR THE FINAL BATTLE OF TWILIGHT PRINCESS!

_**This indicate flashbacks...**_

Please read and review, or criticize whichever comes first.

**

* * *

Swords and Words**

Link could feel the sweat covering his eyes, the salty sensation clouding his vision. He barely was able to dodge the blade of light, had not the princess cried out for him to watch out. The hero rolled out of the way, looking back as Ganondorf gave him a malicious smirk, then, the evil man raised his blade once more to attack, wanting to take Link's head with the blade that was had once being his excutioner. The younger man moved out of the way, dodging the attack, and trying his best to keep the sword from meeting his face or arms. He would at times hear Princess Zelda cry behind him, telling him to watch out for swings he didn't see. Link held the sword tight by the hilt, and closed his eyes for only a brief moment, recalling those long hours with Rusl training with his wooden sword.

"Look out!!" Link dodged the swing in time, and sent a chilling swing of his own.

_**Rusl watched in interest, as a young Link rolled out of the way of the fake wooden blade that the older man sent his way.**__** The older man grin, and blocked a small and clumsy hit that was aimed at his way. Link grinned with satisfaction, finally getting to hit the wooden blade with his own. "Okay, Link, I think that is enough for today. You did good, even for your second time this week!" Link grinned from ear to ear. **_

"_**See! See!!" He cried, jumping a bit. "I told you I was gonna get you, Uncle Rusl!!" Rusl laughed as he patted the boy on the head. **_

"_**Sure you did! But, now, sit. There is something really important I have to tell you, Link, before we really begin the harsh training." Link cocked an eyebrow at the adult in front of him. **_

"_**Why? I thought I just needed to learn how to swing to become a great swordsman!" Rusl gave him a small nod. **_

"_**But of course, you have to know, Link…but, holding a sword and swinging it around like mad doesn't qualify as a swordsman," Link looked puzzled by this. **_

Link rolled out of the way, again. He could hear a sigh of relief from behind him, and spared a look at the princess that watched with worry with Epona the fight that was before her. One hand was place gently on top of her chest, her eyes hiding little terror and hope. She gasped when Link was pushed aside hard by the evil man, and prayed to the Goddesses that he make it safe and sound out of this fight. The hero gave her a thankful look, and continued his fight.

"_**A sword can be powerful, mighty, and even supernatural on its own right, but it takes a wielder with determination to swing it, not just with the use of mere power, Link." Rusl explained to the young boy before him. Link seemed a bit upset by this, but allowed the older man to continue. "Swinging a sword without determination and only power, not only leads to stupidity, but death as well. One must be in coordination with his or her own blade in order to defeat his foe. Remember well, Link. Having a sword doesn't make you a hero. And it never will if you don't know how to use it." **_

"_**But…I just wanted to be a swordsman…not a hero…" Rusl smiled a bit. **_

"_**Of course…but even swordsmen have to be heroes from time to time. The sword is your companion, and like every other companion, you must work together with it. Having it around and swinging it like you did right now, doesn't even look like swordsmanship at all." **_

"_**And if I try harder? Would that make me a better swordsman, Uncle Rusl?" Rusl gave heartily laugh. **_

"_**Of course! Maybe it might even make you a hero…one that might not get to do much in life, but a hero alright." At those words, Link was up and ready for some serious training to become the best swordsman in the world. **_

Link almost grinned at the memory that passed through his mind, and watched as Ganondorf madly tried to crush him against his powerful blade. Link managed to deflect the hit with his own sword, and both looked at each other. Rusl words had been right, holding a sword doesn't make you a better swordsman if you only manipulate it with power. Link used his determination to push the King of Evil away, and then, with his sword in hand, swung it with the courage of a true hero.


End file.
